


Ten

by Poison_writes



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Coping, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, also no smut i swear, honestly idk, no beta we die like man, technically it could be platonic, wrote this long time ago as coping and translated it just now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_writes/pseuds/Poison_writes
Summary: It has been almost two days since he had heard from Wade. This was unusual mostly because whenever they were apart for more than a few hours Wade would flood him with text messages and cat videos. Peter didn’t complain. In fact it felt nice that his partner in crime (or more accurately justice) was thinking about him. This radio silence between them was at very least suspicious to him.ORFrom time to time Wade finds it hard to cope with mental illness. Peter is a good friend and more than willing to help.





	Ten

**Author's Note:**

> As always I just want to state English is not my first language, but i do my best. I also have czech version posted so y'all can look that up if you speak czech :)

It has been almost two days since he had heard from Wade. This was unusual mostly because whenever they were apart for more than a few hours Wade would flood him with text messages and cat videos. Peter didn’t complain. In fact it felt nice that his partner in crime (or more accurately justice) was thinking about him. This radio silence between them was at very least suspicious to him. Evening the day before right when they were about to start a patrol Wade texted him that he was injured and needed some time to regenerate. When Peter asked what happened the only answer he got was that it wasn’t nice. He suspected that Wade had lost a limb or something. That was something which had happened several times before. Unpleasant, yes, but no big deal for someone with powers like Wade. However, after a usual period of time when his limbs would grow back (which was about a day), he still hasn’t answered Peters texts or calls. That has quite worried him. He thought about Wade being mad at him but nothing has happened between the two of them recently. Something was wrong. If Wade haven’t gotten himself into any trouble, there still was the other thing. Which wasn’t any more pleasant. 

The only way to figure out what was going on was to visit mercenary’s flat. Peter has known his address for quite a while. Despite the fact that Spider-Man also healed quicker compared to other humans he still needed help sometimes. Deadpool would insist from time to time that he would fix him up at his place. Wade even gave him spare key. Just in case, as he said. He felt like it wasn’t exactly right to just let himself in. So he just knocked. No answer. So he did it again. Still nothing. Taking a deap breath he decided to unlock the door and step in.

It was still in the middle of the day but the flat was almost pitch black. All the curtains were down. It made Peter shiver. He carefully slid on his web shooter, his hands still in his pockets. “Wade?” He called out as he was struggling to find a light switch. “It’s me, Peter,” he managed to turn on the lights. He heard a strange growl from bedroom. It could have been “What are you doing here?” as well as sounds of wounded ancient animal.

Peter went after the sound. “You didn’t answer any of my texts, I just wanted to see if you are okay.” Even the bedroom was dark. Peter could hardly recognize the figure laying in the bed. He pushed heavy curtains apart and let in some light. Wade hissed at the sudden light in his face and turned away. Like a vampire, Peter though. Or a child that was just waken up on Monday morning. Peter noticed his friend’s legs were just slightly smaller than usual. He must have lost both, that’s what was taking so long. Wade said nothing. No greetings, no funny remark, no nothing. That was strange. Other times Peter would hear about how flattened Wade was that he got such an attractive visitor or something of that nature. 

Peter instantly knew what was wrong with his friend and he didn’t even need superpowers for it. He sat down on bed and laid his hand on the other’s scarred shoulder. He felt Wade flinch under his touch. “Are you alright?” he asked, his voice as soft as he could manage in situation such as this one. 

“I’m fine,” Wade snapped and moved away from the other’s hand. “You can go home, save the world, or whatever else, I guess.”

That didn’t exactly convince Peter. After all he knew Wade long enough to know that refusing any sort of help was his defense mechanism. Sort of keeping distance between him and people so he could feel at least a little sense control over their relationship. “Tell me a number, Pool.” This was their sort of code. Whenever Peter felt that his friend’s behavior could have been caused by Wade’s poor mental health he would ask a number. Anything up to five was okay. Nothing that wouldn’t pass in few minutes. From six to nine was something Peter would usually solve with a ted talk about how Wade’s self-loathing wasn’t going to help anyone and how he should just get his shit together. The only reason why Wade agreed to this system was because deep down, he knew that he couldn’t always do things on his own and sometimes, just sometimes, he needed a little help. Then there was a ‘ten’. That was absolute emergency. Whenever Wade gave him nine any sort of scolding wouldn’t help. It would make things worse actually. Peter heard ten from him only once. One Deadpool didn’t manage to save someone he cared for deeply. Peter had no idea how to help him.

Wade, who was still laying on the bed facing the wall instead of his friend, took a deep breath. There was silence for a few painfully long seconds. Then a hardly audible sound escaped his lips. “Ten.”

Peter felt his heart drop deep deep down in his stomach. He quickly took of his shoes and threw his jean jacket over the nearby chair before he climbed in bed next to Wade. He managed to slip one of his hands under the other’s torso and pull him in thigh embrace. He buried his face in his shoulder. In that moment he really wished he could read his mind. Wade almost never let him know what was going on in that stupid head of his and Peter wished really hard he had a superpower that would allow him to know what he feels. Maybe that would make him know how to help his friend.

“I’m here,” he said despite not being sure if that was what Wade wanted, or needed to hear. He didn’t seem to mind though, instead he could feel Wade’s hand pressing against his almost as if he was scared Peter was letting go of him. He wasn’t. “I know that you don’t like opening up and that you have trust issues. But you know me. You can talk to me, if that’s what you need. I’m here. I’ll listen. I’m not going to judge you or whatever. I just want to help.” Silence fell between them for a few moments. When Wade didn’t seem like he was going to say anything, Peter added: “I care about you.”

“Nothing that terrible happened,” Wade finally muttered. His voice was low and somewhat rasping. He probably hasn’t drink anything for a few hours. 

Peter made him turn around. He laid on his back and let Wade bury his face in his chest. Familiar scent of Peter’s cologne instantly put him at ease, but he would never let his friend know that. Now that Wade’s body was almost entirely pressed against Peter’s the younger man realized his friend probably wasn’t wearing anything, except for the bedsheet wrapped around him in messy manner. It didn’t matter at that point. It wasn’t as if Peter has never seen him naked anyway. Both of them were constantly under pressure and sometimes they just had to let out some tension. Some sort of things happened between them. But it was no big deal.

“I’m listening,” Peter said.

“I had this mission you see,” as he spoke as the other rubbed small reassuring circles on his back. “I had to get this guy. Disgusting fellow. Human trafficker. You know I would never go after someone who didn’t have it coming.” Peter hummed in agreement. This wasn’t time to argue whichever killing villains was wrong or not. “Domino and some friends were with me. It was supposed to be easy, but something went wrong. That fucker was prepared. It was, well bloody. I managed to lose my lower half. But that bastard escaped. Domino dragged me back here. I spend few hours in bathroom so I wouldn’t make too much mess. I just- there was nothing to do. I could just stare at the ceiling and think,” He turned his face even further away from Peter. An ugly sob dragged out of his throat. “And, and,” he let out a breathless sigh. Peter wasn’t exactly sure if he was crying. He has never seen him like this. “There’s- there’s so much I.” Peter could hear more sounds similar to those before. Wade was certainly crying. “When I finally could move I didn’t even want to. I didn’t even want to breath, Christ, I don’t even know how long have I been laying here.” He would have probably continued talking if he didn’t break down in uncontrollable sobbing. Peter felt scared and worried more than he has been in a while. He hated seeing his friend like this and not being able to do anything. “I’m sorry,” Wade muttered once he caught his breath again. “You probably don’t even understand any of this.”

“No, no, it’s okay really,” he tried to calm him down, but he knew Wade was right. “Hey, it sounds to me like you need some distraction, yeah?” He tried to push his friend away carefully but only managed to do so once he promised him he would be right back. He stood up and went searching for Wade’s laptop. Before he went back to bed with it he picked up random sweatpants off floor and threw them at Wade, who has probably only now realized he had been naked the whole time. 

Once he was dressed Peter sat down next to him again and asked him for password to his computer. He decided that insane documentary about flat earth society was the best option to take Wade’s mind off whatever he’s been obsessing about. It worked. The older man cuddled up to Peter through the movie and even laughed a few times. Peter didn’t oppose physical closure; it was comfortable for him. By the end of the film Wade was fast asleep. 

Careful not to wake him up Peter got up. He wanted to look around the apartment, open windows and let in some fresh air, maybe cook something. When he returned to living room and opened up windows, finally letting some light in he noticed Wade’s flat was mess. The kind of mess he hasn’t seen since collage. With a loud sigh he decided to clean up a bit. Of course he didn’t have to do that, but he could imagine that cleaning up would feel just a little too much for his friend right now. After successfully picking up empty food packaging he went on to do the laundry. As soon as he stepped in bathroom familiar smell hit his nose. It was disgusting. It smelled like metal. Blood, lot of it. 

Bathtub looked like a crime scene. Several bloody towels laid in front of it and remains of one of Deadpool’s suits. Inside of the tub was something that could possibly have been trash bag once. Dry blood turns slightly brown. And it covered almost all of the little bathroom. Peter set to his mind that he had to clean this up before Wade would wake up. When he stepped closer he noticed something in the bag he hasn’t seen before. Remains of Wade’s organs. His stomach felt turned upside down and he threw up in the nearest toilet. And he though frog autopsy in school was bad. The thought that all of this happened to someone he cared so much for suddenly took much clearer shapes.

He managed to breathe through all the disgust and quickly and decently disposed of whatever could make anyone think Wade murdered someone (which he has done before, but never in his flat). Less than an hour later bathroom was bathroom again more than a horror movie setting.

The fridge was almost empty. Peter could have worked with whatever was in there, but he decided to treat his friend to some pizza. He ordered some and went back to lied down next to Wade. He didn’t exactly want him to wake up in empty bed.


End file.
